Trauma
Trauma is the twelfth chapter in ''Hotline Miami'', occurring on July 21st, 1989. In this chapter Jacket wakes up in hospital weeks after being shot by Richter with a silenced uzi. The level re-contextualizes the game's events up to this point (including the "Animal Room" sequences in The Metro, Tension, Push It, and Deadline) as a blend of coma dreams and memories. Intro At some undated point, Jacket drowsily overhears a conversation between a Doctor and a Policeman: Police:'' Hey, doc! When's this bastard going to wake up?'' Doctor: I don't know... He's been in a coma for weeks now. Police:'' But he is going to wake up... right? This guy is a prime suspect in a major case!'' Doctor:'' Look, my guess is as good as yours! Though I can say it might be a while. *sigh* He's still not fully healed from the surgery...'' Police:'' Is there nothing you can do? We need this guy! You people weren't able to save his girlfriend... I mean, we've got the perp who shot 'em in the locker. But that asshole ain't saying shit!'' Doctor:'' And what makes you think this guy will..?'' Walkthrough The objective is to escape the hospital after waking up from a coma, without being seen by the police or hospital workers. You start on the first floor and need to take the elevator. After this you need to escape to the left, outside the hospital. Moving for too long will cause Jacket to crouch down and place his hands on his head in pain, immobilizing the player for a short time. In-Game Level Tips Specific to Trauma *''She's Already Dead'' *''Time to let go'' *''Confess to the Police'' *''No More Pain'' *''Pay for your Crimes'' *''Stop Breathing'' * You're all alone now * You've done enough * Wake Up * Don't Do Anything Rash * Think Things Over Dialogue Jacket is caught by the Police Policeman: ''Hey! Where do you think you're going, prick? I guess we better put restraints on you!'' Jacket is caught by a Doctor Doctor: ''Hey! Hold it right there! You're not allowed out here. Get back to your room, now! Before I call security!'' Outro Jacket returns to his apartment building to find his car completely trashed. The apartment is tagged with a red symbol. His apartment is sectioned off with police tape, but there's visible evidence of squatters having lived in the kitchen, and the refrigerator appears to be covered in blood. Some empty and smashed beer bottles are on the kitchen counter. Both beds have been completely stripped, likely by forensics. Cushions have been removed and thrown from the couch. The kitchen table has been stolen, as has the TV set and coffee table cloth. The coffee table itself is broken. The police outline of a body is still on the bathroom floor. Jacket goes to the laundry hamper and a flash of static dresses him and fast forwards the clock to the next day. He exits the building and takes his ruined car to the local precinct. Music Flatline by Scattle. This is one of only three instances of a song being unique to one level in Hotline Miami, the other instances being Turf Main in Showdown and Musikk per automatikk in Fun & Games. Enemies * Doctor * Newspaper-reading Police Unlockables * Puzzle letter "W" in the upper floor's bathroom. Trivia * This is one of two chapters in the game that can be completed without killing anyone, the other being Resolution. * This is the only chapter in the game where you cannot kill anyone or attack. * Picking up the keycard indicated by the game on the first floor is not required; it is possible to reach the elevator directly via the main hall. * Returning to an abandoned home after getting shot in the head and losing a significant other before going on a shooting spree against the mafia is featured in Paul Verhoeven's Robocop. This is possibly also the reason behind the stylistic static and digitally flickering void, as similar effects are used to convey Robocop's vision and memories. * At the top right of the ground floor is a door that leads outside the building, which is faster and easier than navigating to the main entrance. * This is the only one of Jacket's chapters where a mask cannot be selected. * When continuing on to this chapter from Deadline, its chapter title screen erroneously says it is the tenth chapter. * When you reach the first (ground floor), there will be a room in which is littered by shirts, right behind the front desk. However, if you are caught, the shirts disappear. (Relevance unknown.) Gallery ch12-1.jpg ch12-2.jpg ch12-3.jpg ch12-4.jpg Category:Chapter